The present invention generally relates to systems for connecting auxiliary power sources such as emergency electrical generators to provide distribution of electrical power within a building.
Typically, electrical power may be supplied to one or more buildings from a power grid operated by an electrical power supplier. Occasionally power delivery to a building may be temporarily interrupted because of storm damage or other accidental damage within the power grid. In such circumstances, building owners may elect to connect portable generators to their building's wiring system in order to maintain availability of electrical power. When such a generator connection is made, it is imperative to avoid back-feeding of power from the portable generator to the power grid.
In a typical residential building back-feed prevention may be provided with specially designed interlocking switching devices which may allow some portion, but not all, of the building's wiring system to be electrically energized.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system which permits connection of a generator to provide power for an entire wiring system of a building. Such a system must be capable of preventing back-feeding from the generator to the power grid.